


Joie de vivre

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean loves Benny, Angst, Benny loves Dean, Canon Divergence, Cuddle, DeanxBenny, Denny - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French songs, M/M, Schmoopy cute stuff, deanbenny - Freeform, ish, s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is retrieved from Purgatory as a 'dying wish' from Dean. Dean overhears the vampire whisper a Cajun expression and wants to learn what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joie de vivre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all about the Denny ship so here have a quick fluffy ficlet.

»Say it again.«

Benny huffs out a laugh and looks at the opening of the door, the light from the hall shining so bright inside Dean's room in the bunker. It was a strange illusion but Benny didn't mind it not being actual sunlight. No need for hiding in the dull shadows, at least not here.

»Dean, really, it's nothing special. Just a silly little Cajun phrase.«  
»Say. It. Again.«

Dean was persistent and sat up a little in the bed, nudging Benny's arm with his own elbow, smirk painted wide on the freckled face and eyes crinkling slightly with happiness. Even if he was stone cold, it made Benny feel very warm seeing the hunter like this.

»Come now cher, it's not like it's important or nothin'. You just caught me in a happy moment is all.«  
»Benny, can you just say it already? I'm not gonna beg.«  
»Ain't'ya already?«

Benny laughed and Dean nudged him again, scooting a little closer on the comfortable bed. Benny had been back for about a month now, retrieved from Purgatory by Cas, as Dean had asked for him to at least search for the vampire. It had, to Cas, felt like a dying wish. Dean wanted to see those bright blue eyes one more time, hear that drawl and that deep chuckle before he, potentially, would fall down the pit again and become a monster himself.

»Tu me donnes la joie de vivre« Benny drawled, a faint smile hiding underneath the thick beard, eyes glinting clear underneath the shade from his hat. Dean smiled and moved in gently in the crook of Benny's neck, nuzzling his nose against the thick neck muscle.  
»Wazzit mean?«  
»It mean,« Benny sighed with a smile, moving his arm around Dean to pull him closer, which the hunter did without a complaint.  
»You give me the joy of living. Now I know that's mighty ironic comin' from a dead guy-« 

Benny laughed again, feeling how Dean was smiling wide underneath his jaw and felt a hand crawl across his waist.  
»-but I mean it cher. If I ever had a reason to come back it'd be for you.«  
»..but you are back.« Dean pouted, crawling ever closer to the vampire, slowly lacing his leg with Benny's thigh.  
»And that's the point now ain't it?« Benny drawled, turning to place his lips on Dean's forehead, closing his eyes as he planted a delicate kiss there.  
»I'm just glad you wanted me here.«

Dean sat up now, eyes watery and brows furrowed in sadness. Benny felt his chest drop a little, dropping his smile slightly and placed his free hand on Dean's jaw, brushing a big thumb across the stubble.  
»Of course I wanted you here,« Dean gruffed, leaning in to the touch timidly, »I'm sorry I asked you to leave in the first place, I can't-«  
»Shh-shh sug, hush now.« Benny cooed and kissed Dean deep, feeling a wet teardrop hitting his thumb. »Ain't no reason to go thinkin' 'bout that old business. I's here and I ain't leavin'. No one important left in Purgatory to go get.« 

He made sure to catch Dean's eyes and smile wide. Dean blinked slowly and a few warm drops fell, Benny adjusting in the bed to cup the hunter's face with both big, strong hands. His thumbs ran across the freckle-covered cheekbones, drying the tears gently.  
»I ain't leavin', Dean. You know you can count on me.«  
»Yeah,« Dean breathed and smiled a little, leaning forward and Benny let him fall back into the crook of his neck. Benny pulled them both down and adjusted them so Dean was laying over his broad chest, complete with legs intertwining again and Benny's strong hands on Dean's shoulder.

After a while, Benny could feel Dean slowly fall asleep, nuzzled in close to his chin. With a low chuckle he started humming, eventually lowly singing to himself as he looked down his calm, beautiful hunter;

»Il a dû faire toutes les guerres, pour être si forte aujourd’hui.. Il a dû faire toutes les guerres, de la vie, et l’amour aussi, oooh.... Je l’aime à mourir...«

**Author's Note:**

> _Translations:_
> 
> _Joie de vivre / tu me donnes la joie de vivre = joy of life / you give me the joy of life_
> 
> _"Il a dû faire toutes les guerres, pour être si forte aujourd’hui  
>  Il a dû faire toutes les guerres, de la vie, et l’amour aussi, oooh,   
> Je l’aime à mourir" - this is an edited from she to he pronouns version of the old Francis Cabrel song "Je l'aime à mourir". Translated it goes as such, there'n'abouts;_
> 
> _"He must have fought all the wars, to be so strong today  
>  He must have fought all the wars, life and love alike,  
> I love him so much I could die"_


End file.
